To Have Love and Lost
by inu-dbz-12
Summary: Have a way to the pic!!!!
1. The Plan

To Have Loved and Lost

Please be nice to me this is me first ever story that I have ever posted!!J

Isn't that right Yugi?

Yugi: yep *smuggling into Yami's lap*

This is a yoai fic people Nar x Sas x Gaa 

Everything I say now is a lie: I OWN NARUTO

Ok now I well tell the truth 

Chapter 1: The plan

(Naruto)

   "I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!!!!" I yelled not really giving a damn about who heard me. This whole town hates me no matter what I do. They all look at me like I am a freak because of the stupid demon that they put in me. I mean, they're the ones that put it there not me; I did not even have a choice about it. They tell me I'm a freak, so why did Sasuke need too, to? 'That stupid jerk, he just has to be Mr. Prefect all the time!!' I thought as a kicked a good sized rock across the road not really caring were it landed.

            "OWWW!! Who the heck did that?" a voice yelled over the noise of the crowed. I knew that voice; it was one of my only friends in the whole world, Gaara!! 

            "I am so sorry Gaara I really did not mean to hit you, I was just mad at Sasuke for calling me a freak that I was not thinking," I apologized running up to him,  "come over to my house and I'll make you some ramen as a gift" I plead so he would not stay mad at me.

            "You really don't need to Naruto, I already forgive you" Gaara said with a smirk on his face. 

            "Do you want to do any thing to night with me? (No pun)  I am completely bored out of my mind" I ask giving him the puppy eyes (can you picture him doing that toJ) because I know that he will help me think of a way to get back at Sasuke for calling me a freak!

            "Of course, I'll hang out with you Naruto. I would love it" He said with a creepy look in his eyes. It gave me the shivers, as we started to walk to my house.

            (Gaara)

            Naruto did not realize it yet but he will be mine no matter what!! I know the real reason that Sasuke likes to tease him, he likes him!! But he will not take him from me! 

Do you want to hang out he said, of course I do my fox angel!! Let see, I know that Naruto will want me to help him think of a plan to get back at Sasuke for him. And I think that I have just the one.' I thought with an evil little smirk on my face.

             "Hey, I think that I have a really good plan to get you even with Sasuke, that if you want to hear it" I say moving closer to him; to the point when ever he and I moved we both touch each other.

            "OF CORSE I WANT TO HEAR IT!! Tell me, tell me!!" He asked with glee his beautiful summer blue eyes sparking with the hope of mischief making. I lean down to whisper in his ear, well that and to take in his wonderful scent.

            "First we have to do this @#$%$^&*^$%^&$^&$#@%$&, then this*%&#$%&#, after that all we to do is sit back a watch his reaction" I say pulling away regretfully for wanting to be closer to him longer.

            "Are you sure that that is a good idea? I never did anything like that before" Naruto said with wide eyes.

            "Yes, I think that this is the best way to get back at him for good" I say praying he would agree with me because I really and mean really want to do this with him. 

            "Well, if you're sure then I guess I go along with it too" He said with a little bit of doubt still in his eyes. 

Well what do you think? Good, Bad, or Ugly? I will accept flames because I want the truth! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you like it, I will add the next chappy. Thank you for your time


	2. Sasuke thoughts

To Have Love and Lost

Hi people, thank you for reading!! Thank you for the reviews that I got. I soo did not realize that I had it on only author review!!

 Yugi: she is so sorry*starts to cry into Yami's chest*

Yami: Seeing that my partner can't say anything at the moment Serena (me)

Would like to thank Little Leila for being the first person to ever review for her ever!!!!! And she would like to thank Nora D for telling me about the reviews. Well I am sure that you people don't really want us to keep talking so much, so on with the story!! Oh yeah She dose not own Naruto. *Yugi started to cry harder*

Chapter 2: Sasuke's thoughts

(Sasuke)

 `Naruto, I am so sorry I really did mean to call you a freak` is what I should have said has I saw he run away from the training grounds.  I ran my hair though my ugly black hair in my opinion, thinking and wish about what I should have done differently. `Uggg, oh no now he is going to run to Gaara, telling him what happened today!! And seeing how fate seems to hate me they'll probably get even closer together then they already were!!`

            "Sasuke, good job! You got rid of that stupid pest Naruto, now we can be all alone" Sakura said raising her hand and rubbing my arm. I cringe in disgusted, "Sakura, go away, please".

            "But Sasuke it is a beautiful day why don't we go out to lunch, I'll buy" She said in that annoying high voice of hers.

            "Sakura, to tell you one thing, you have no business dising (sp?) Naruto, when you can barely do ¼ of the work he dose, are the weakest on this team, and plus you don't see him trying to hurt someone when they didn't do anything to him ,right? And I am pretty sure that Naruto never did anything you did he?........ Thought so, go away Sakura, you are unwanted here" I said finally getting that off my chest.  I could see tears poring down her face but I didn't care, all I cared about was finding Naruto before he found Gaara. All the while, Kakashi was sitting in his tree reading "Come Come Paradise."

            I jumped from house to house my eye franticly searching for the blue-eyed angel. `Why did Gaara have to come here of all places in the world` I thought angrily thinking back to that horrible day. 

            Flash Back

"FIGHT!!!" Kakashi yelled bring his arm down vertically. At this, Naruto blurred orange and disappeared. I looked wildly around for him, when I heard him pulling out a weapon from his side pouch, from behind me.  "Cling"  went the daggers as I blocked his dagger from going in to my neck. Twisting around I graded his fist and though him in to a near-by tree. My mind was telling me to run over and kiss him saying that I was sorry, but I instantly pushed that thought into the back of my mind as I started to charge at him with my dagger raised. He jumped up and over me trying yet again to get me from behind but I bent down and kicked his feet out from under him. He counter-acted by kicking me in the stomach and jumping away. I hate to say this but he is improving, pretty soon he will be up to my level. This is no time to think about this right now I thought has he did a familiar hand movement and 10 of his clones appeared. Crap. OK, I can do this as I ran, jumped, blocked, punched, and kicked as fast as I could. After about 4 minutes  I could tell they were getting  tired and starting disappear, leaving only the real one there. So I went in for the final attack, I was bringing my blade when Naruto was covered in a thick wall of sand. "WHAT THE HELL?" was all that we could say. I looked around for the person that dared to interrupt my fight with the lovely fox boy.

"I think that is far enough, Sasuke" I heard from a rough voice behind me. I quickly turned around to find Gaara of the Sand staring at me with his lifeless blue eyes. 

"What are you doing here? The exam is over, you have no right to be in this village" I yelled over to him.

            "What I am here for has nothing to do with you ,so get out of my way" Gaara growled out walking past me and over to Naruto. He put out his hand in front of Naruto's face so that he'll take it. Naruto hesitated for a moment before he graded it. 

            "Naruto, can we talk? I really need to ask you something" Gaara said in a some what softer voice. Naruto looked at him in shock for a second before shaking his head.

            "Naruto, what the hell are you think? You can't talk to him, he is our enemy!!" I yelled as loud has I could in anger.

            "He is your enemy not my Sasuke! And I can talk to any one that I want to " his yelled back in a defying voice. I glare at him before he turn away to face Gaara. 

            "What do you what to talk about Gaara?" He asked in a nice voice and a gave beautiful smile. I clench my fist in jealousy, `why can't he do that to me?` I thought

            "Naruto, could help me find a place to stay for a little while ,I really need to get away from my brother and sister, they're driving me up the wall. And I know that if I am with them any long that I will kill them, so please could you help me?" he asked in a begging voice that I have never heard or thought that I would hear coming from that killer. Naruto thought for a second before a huge smile come on to his face making his eye looked like beautiful blue sparkling stars.

            "Of course I will !! Can you teach me some of your moves while you're here too?!" he yelled in excitement. 

                                    End of Flash Back

As I think of that day I just want to punch something. How dare Gaara try to make friends with Naruto he is mine! I know that Gaara is going to try and be Boyfriends with Naruto, I mean how you could not know! He is always around Naruto, he even came to watch him train with us one time! His eyes never once left Naruto's frame, not once that whole day!

 I finally spot Naruto walking down the street below me. But guess what? Gaara was there with him and he was whispering some thing into Naruto's ear!! How dare he do that, only I can do that! I am so going to kill him one day. Naruto got excited all of sudden, but I could not hear what they were saying, they were to far away. 

They started to walk in the direction of Naruto's house though. I heard the roof at I was standing on creak a little .CRAP. Gaara is looking right at me!! But Naruto must not have heard it because he stopped and shot a cute confused look at Gaara. Gaara looked back at him and shook his head negatively and started to walk again. He smirked at me again, then graded Naruto hand pulling him closer and started to talk to him again. I saw red, I am going to kill him, hurt him in any way possible. But right has I was going to make my move they arrived at Naruto's house and went inside. Gaara waited a second for Naruto to going in first.  Then he quickly  turn to me brought up his hand to his eye, pulled his bottom eye led down with his middle finger, and stuck out his tongue, then went into the house smirking again. I am sooooooo going to kill him tomorrow. 

The end of this chapter!! What so you think? As I said before I made a booboo before a made it were only authors were allowed to review for my story!! I am soo sorry!!*Whaaaaaaaaaaa* please forgive me and review if you want to and tell me what you think!! Please tell me the truth though I you want me to change something tell me, so I can try to make the story the best that I can!!! Thank you for you time

Yugi: I'll try to get her to make more fluff in the next chapter*Starts to tell Yami to beat me up giving him to puppy eyes*

Me: I'll try, I'll try, I promise*sweat drops* 

Bye and Please Review

See you next time


	3. The Dream

Hi again!! 

READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT: this is a very confusing chapter make sure you read very word so you understand what is going on, OK?

Sorry if any one was mad at how I treated Sakura last chapter but I really do not care for the way that she treats Naruto!! And Gaara and Sasuke have always loved Naruto it was like love at first sight. Yes I know that I made the characters are OOC but that is the way that I see them in this story.

I Do Not own Naruto

Chapter 3

Summery: What has happened so far was that Gaara made a plan to get back a Sasuke for calling Naruto a freak. Naruto is unsure of the plan but he dose agree to go along with it. 

After they fine tune the plan, they hang out. They start to get tried after a little while so they go to sleep. Gaara is staying in Naruto's guest bedroom for the night so that he can go with Naruto to the training field on time to help pull off the plan.

(Naruto)

 I play with my bed sheets a little hoping that it will help me fall asleep, but no such luck for I am too worried about the plan that I made with Gaara. What happened if Sasuke dose not react the way that we think he will? What will happen if I skew –up (sp?)!? I guess thinking about it won't really help me at the moment though. Gaara's mind can really come up with the weirdest things some times I swear! But this has to be one of the weirdest one yet. 

Thinking of Gaara, I really don't now what to think of him. When ever I am around him I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like a million butterflies are in there and they are all trying to get out at once. My face gets all red and my hands get all sweaty. Plus, I feel save and cared for and whenever I leave him I feel like my soul breaks apart. 

But at the same time when I am with Sasuke, my heart starts to race and my adrenalin starts to go though out my whole body and gives me a feeling of an eternal high that I never want to get down from. The feeling is dangerous and exciting, were the felling with Gaara is save and loving. The feelings are the exact opposite from one another but at the same time they are exactly the same. I am SOO CONFUSED!! But I really don't have the strength left to think about as I feel my eye lids start to close and I fall asleep.

Dream

I am in a rich grassy field with yellow wild flowers growing all around me. The sun is shining on my face giving me the feeling of a nice warm bath. All is calm till I start to feel things start to touch me. My eyes shot open at the touches. It Sasuke and Gaara! I sit up and look at them both curiously. They both just smile at me and move closer. Gaara leans down to my neck and starts to give it soft kiss, it felt different at first but then he whispers in my ear to relax. When I do, I find my self start to moan at the sensation. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sasuke moving his head to the side of my face; I feel and hear his warm breath in my ear. I moan louder when I feel him take my ear lobe in to his warm mouth gently biting it. I shut my eyes in pleasure at the two combined sensations. Their hands move up and down my body, touching everything in their reach but never once brushing each other. Then I felt hands from each boy touch each other just over my heart. Both boys stop what they are doing and glare at one other. They do this for a few minutes and then go back to what they were doing before, but this time they were rougher, meaner as if they were trying to out do each. 

It hurt. I tried to tell them to stop but my voice was not working. They just keep getting rougher, till the point to where I just wanted to cry in agony. I could feel my blood running out of my body from all the places that they where touching, their finger nails ripping my skin open. I felt my ribs starting to break as if something was pushing them open from the inside and my heart felt as if it was being pulled out of my body. I looked down at my chest to see my skin ripping apart and my heart coming out. I knew that it was not my real heart because it was like to heart to you would get on a valentines card.  Sasuke and Gaara both grab one side of it a pull in their direction. The pain was so terrible that I started to scream "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

End of Dream

"AHH!" I shot out of bed ad fell to the floor. I looked around wildly till I realized that I was in my own house, in my own room. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream" I repeated over and over to try and calm my self down. When I finally calm down enough to think rashly I felt as if the dream was some how a foreshadowing of what was to come of today. I looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was only an hour before training was going to start. Oh well, an hour is still an hour I thought as I laid back down to sleep. 

The plan was going to start in one hour.  

ok that is it for this chapter peoples. Sorry if it was confusing, believe me it was much more confusing to write it out!!

Yugi: she was working on this for over two hours, yes she was*rubs his eyes tiredly * 

Yami: time for bed, love.

Yugi: ok, good night people*kisses everyone who is reading good night*

Bye please review   


	4. The plan goes into action

HI I am so back!! What's up everyone? I warn you this chapter has some cussing in it OK. And I think that I might move this story back to "R" again I think…I think. Well on with to story make sure that you review at the end of the chapter with your vote it is very important!!! 

I hate this part it shatters all my fantasies: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters     * runs off and cries*

Chapter 4

(Gaara)

I can hear Naruto getting out of bed to get ready for today. I hope that he will wear the special cloths that I picked out for him to wear today! I can't wait to see him; he is going to look soooo hot!! Sasuke is going to be majorly jealous; well it's his fault for not getting Naruto when he had a chance, his loss is my gain. I jumped of bed and in to my cloths, what can I say, I was inspired last night! I had the best dream of (I am soo not going to go in to detail about it!! I need to get to the plan: Serena) were Naruto was kissing me and feeding me grapes. Plus, Sasuke was our whipping boy! 

I finished getting ready, so I walk over to Naruto room to see if he needed any help getting dresses, God I sure hope so. "Naruto, do you need any help with your outfit?" I asked sweetly.

"Gaara, I am NOT going to be seen in public like this! I look like…like…I don't know what I look like, but all I know is that I don't like it!" He shouts though the boor. 'This is defiantly going to put a dump in the plan' I thought.

"Oh, come on Naruto it can not be that bad, just let me see it!" I yelled trying to get him to come out of the room.

"NO!" 

"Yes"

"NOOO!"

"YES!"

"NO, NO, NOO!"

"Naruto, open up this stupid door or you are going to be late of your training session!" I yelled starting to lose my temper.

"Fine, you big jerk but I am going to get you back for this!" He hissed out, opening the door and walking out. All of a sudden I felt faint, but I was pretty sure that was because of the major nose bleed that I have going on right now. I knew that he was going to look hot, but damn he is fine!!!(I am not going to tell you what it looks like till later because I think that it will have more effect then, Sorry) 

"Gaara, I knew that I looked stupid but do you have to stare at me like that!!" Naruto said taping his foot on the wood floor.

"We ha-have to get go-going" I stuttered out because of the sheer beauty that was standing before me.

"Fine, but after the plan is over I am going to get out of these cloths. Why do I have to wear these cloths any way? I don't see that point in me wearing it!" He said in an annoyed voice but started to walk out the door anyway. I made sure that he was in fount of me as we walk down the street, just so I could see the way the his butt and hips moved in his new pants, if god killed me now I would die a happy man! But I noticed that I was not the only one admiring the fine body before me, girls and boys alike 'how dare them! They can't look at him; he is for my eyes only!' I thought as a serge of hateful rage went though me, I wanted to kill them all. I ran to Naruto's side and put my arm around his shoulder in a possessive manner and started to glare at any one that looked our way. I could hear the whispers race though out the crowd and I could tell that is was making Naruto uneasy for he was not used to so much attention that one time for anything. I ran up beside him and took off my white sash wrapping it around him. We knew that it did not cover much, but he still smiled gratefully at me. 

I started to see the bridge when I felt Naruto tense up. 

            "Are you sure this is going to work, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke in his normal spot on the bridge.  

            "I swear to you it will, Naruto. Good luck" I whisper in to his ear making him shiver, I take my sash off his shoulders and started to walk behind him again so not to be noticed. 'Sasuke, this is going to be your final undoing' I think as I see Sasuke staring openly at Naruto, drooling.

(Sasuke)

'OH MY GOD' I think as I see the new sexy Naruto walk up to me. He was wearing a tight black leather shirt that looked about 3 sizes to small with no sleeves and chains randomly attached on it, a dog caller (sp?) with a long leather leash clipped on it that almost looked like a whip on his neck, his midnight color leather pants were like a second skin, clinging, molding with his long legs, and on his feet were black army boots. His hips swaying seductively with his every step as his made his way over to me.

"Where is very one, Sasuke-chan?"  He purred swing his 'whip' around his fingers.

"Ummm…their no-not com-coming today" I stutter out wiping my mouth as I fell drool running down my chin.

"Oh? Why not?" he said softly taking a step closer to me. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster.

"Sakura said something about not getting anything sleep last night from crying to much, but she would not tell me about what and Kakashi said that he had something important to do with Iruka, but that we still have training to day. All we are going to do is spar. So basically we are on our own" I said pulling on my shirt caller feeling hotter for some reason. *cough NARUTOcough* 

"So we are going to be all by ourselves today, just you and me?" he said in a voice tone at I've never hear come out of his mouth before and it made a shiver run up my spine, a good shiver that made my blood boil in delight. He leaned in even closer and put his leash in my hand. 

"Ye-Yes" I gasp out, my hand started to shake at the light touch.

"Oh, I would not say that" I swiftly turn around (Letting go of the leash) only to find that scum bag Gaara.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is a privet training session, go the hell away!!" I yell totally pissed off at him for ruining my time with Naruto. Speaking of him, I swiftly grad his arm and pushed him behind me so that Gaara would not get a chance to enjoy the view like I did because he had no right to! For Naruto was mine and no one can even look at him but me. I know that I was over doing it a little bit but who cares he is mine!! I could hear Naruto gasp in the shock of me pulling him over to me.

"Sasuke, what do you think you are doing" He yells at me.

"Naruto come on lets go scents one else is good to here" Gaara walks over holding out his hand for Naruto to take, but I slapped his hand away, accidentally hit Naruto in the shoulder lightly

"He is not going any where with you, you asshole" I screamed in to his face rising my fist.

"I think that is up to Naruto to beside, not you Baka," Gaara growls back, "come on Naruto" he called again. Naruto started to walk over to him but I quickly graded his arm again.

"Where are you going? You are going to stay with me!" I said pulling him to my chest.

"But I thought that you don't want a freak around Sasuke, remember?" He said in a very soft voice that was full of sadness. He started to pull out of my arms.

"I do want you-" 

"Save it Sasuke, we are going" Gaara said coming over and trying to pull Naruto over to him.

"NO Gaara go away!!" I yell at him then pull Naruto back to me. He heard him squeak in pain as he fell hard on to my chest (remember the dream people!!!) 

 "Please listen to me Naruto! I do want you here with me. I'll prove it!!" grading his chin and pulling his lips up to meet mine in a crushing kiss.

The plan was for Sasuke to get *teased* by Naruto then for Gaara to rub it in his face that Naruto was not his and then to walk away together (Gaara said it in different way to get Naruto to go along with it though.)It is done!! This is the longest chapter that I have ever rewritten!! Don't you love the ending! It is my first good cliff hanger. I am very proud of this chapter.  I think this one of the best thing that I've rewritten (I think). This is where it is really up to you readers on how the end goes will it be Gaara or Sasuke? VOTE PLEASE!!!! Sadly Yugi and Yami won't be joining today because Yugi just pulled him to the bedroom with some chocolate syrup *wink* Well I have to go. REVIEW Please with the vote for me thank you!! 


	5. kidnapped

Hi people!! I got a beta reader!! Read the end to find out more!
    
    I do not own Naruto!!!
    
    Chapter 5: Kidnapped 
    
    (Naruto)
    
                His lips were so soft. They felt like the clouds in the 
    
    sky. All I could focus on were the warm lips that were moving against 
    
    mine as Sasuke put one of his hands behind my head and his other around 
    
    my waist pulling me closer to him. I could feel the one on my hip 
    
    slowly start to move up and down in a creasing manner, it felt really 
    
    good. I could start see little white stars on the back of my eye lids 
    
    from the lack of oxygen, though it felt too good to stop, Sasuke seem 
    
    to have a different idea though, because he slowly pulled back, his 
    
    teeth lightly pulling on my lip.
    
                "Please Naruto don't go, stay here with me. Don't leave me 
    
    alone, I..I love you." Sasuke whispered into my ear. My eyes widen a 
    
    little at the shock of those words but the more I thought about it the 
    
    more that I realized that I love him to,  through all the good, bad, 
    
    happy, sad times I had came to love him, I just had not fully realized 
    
    it yet.
    
                "It's OK if you don't love me back, I just felt like you 
    
    had a right to know how I feel" Sasuke said, letting go of my waist and 
    
    taking a step back. I quickly reached out and pulled him back, kissing 
    
    him full on the lips.
    
                "I love you to Sasuke." I say as I pulled back. Sasuke give 
    
    me a wide smile and started to go in for another kiss when he was 
    
    stopped by a strong punch to the face.
    
                "NO! Naruto you love only me and no one else! I will make 
    
    you love me no matter what I have to do!" I hear Gaara scream as I felt 
    
    one of his sand attacks hit me on the side of the head, then I all saw 
    
    was black. 
    
                (Gaara)
    
                            'How could you Naruto?! You love me, not him! 
    
    I'm the one that you are going to kiss and hold! That stupid Sasuke, 
    
    always going and ruining things! He was not suppose to do that! He was 
    
    just supposed to stare at us as I walked away with you. Naruto I don't 
    
    care what it takes I will get you to love me.' I walk over and pick up 
    
    his limp body bridal style.
    
                "What the hell do you think you are doing with MY Naruto!?" 
    
    I hear Sasuke yell, but I couldn't care less.
    
                "Naruto is no longer your concern, I will take care of him 
    
    from now 'till the day he dies." I say as I hold him tighter. He is so 
    
    warm and soft, just like sunlight, I could hold him forever. 'If I stay 
    
    around here for much longer Sasuke is going to try and take him from 
    
    me, but I won?t let him!'
    
                "Farewell Sasuke. I hope that you die very soon and live a 
    
    horrible life 'till then" I call out as my sand started to take Naruto 
    
    and I to our new home. ( you know like after the fight with Lee he does 
    
    this weird thing and the sand puts him back on the balcony)    
    
                The sand finally stopped at an old cabin about half away to 
    
    the Sand Village. It had 3 bed rooms: two guests and one master, a 
    
    small kitchen, living room, and one large bath room with a huge 
    
    bathtub. Gaara still holding Naruto walked down the hall way to the 
    
    master bedroom. I laid Naruto on the king sized bed. I then turned some 
    
    sand into two pairs of steel shackles and chained Naruto's arms to the 
    
    headboard and his feet to the footboard.
    
     `I should put some of my chakra on the shackles just in case he trys 
    
    to get away.` I thought as I my hands started to glow.  After I felt that Naruto was now securely tied down to the bed I laid down next to him and out my face into the crook of his neck and put my arms around his waist holding him tightly and fell asleep dreaming of all the things that I could do with him when he awakes.
    
    I would like to give a very special thanks to my new beta reader Gaudyforgaara, this chapter would not be as great with out her!!!! Thank you!! Well people what do you think of the chapter? I think that it turned out well, don't you? I want to get this posted so bye. I hope to see you in the review page (cheesy) BBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Gaara and Naruto together!

I do not own Naruto.

Go to the bottom of this page to get this cool pic with Naruto x Sasuke !!

Ch.6

(Sasuke)

     `Ouch, what the hell happened to me? Where am I? Wait a minute where is Naruto?! The last thing that I can remember is getting punched in the face by Gaara and Naruto falling to the ground` I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. White was all the greeted me: a white ceiling, a white bed, and a white room.

            "Where am I?" I whisper in a horse voice.

            "You are in a hospital, Sasuke" A voice came from my left side, making me jump; I really was not expecting anyone to answer my question.

            "Sakura what are you doing here? Where is Naruto? I have to find him." I asked trying to get up.

            "Sasuke try and be still. I am here because I was worried about you because you were out for about 15hrs and I have no clue where Naruto is, I've not seen him all day but I am sure that he is fine. Now, I made you some apples do you want some?" Sakura asked holding the plate of apples in my face. I glared at her hatefully and slapped the plate to the floor.

            "How can you be so clam about Naruto missing? He is your teammate!! I have to going out and find him and you want me to eat apples? What kind of person are you?" I yelled jumping to my feet and grading my cloths that were on the side of the bed and quickly changing out of the hospital gown. I was about to ran out the door when a new voice from the corner of the room stopped me.

 "Do you even know were to start looking for him, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked never looking up from him book.

            "No, but I have to try! I can't just leave Gaara to do want him want to him!" I yelled not believing what I am hearing; doesn't any one want to find Naruto but me?!

            "I want to find him just as much as you do but you have to think about what you are doing. If you just go off running some where you'll never find him or if you are too open about your search Gaara will know that you are coming and try to ether set traps or run away from you."  Kakashi stated crossing his legs.

            "Fine so what do I have to do?" I ask felling the cursed seal starting to spread around my body fueling my anger.

            "Concentrate on his chakra, find out where that is and it will lead you right to him" Kakashi explained. I glared at him for a second but did as he told. Minutes started to pass by...5...8...10.15 till finally I found him, I heart swelled with joy. `Naruto I am coming for you` I think as I race out of the hospital. He is about one day away for a normal person but I can get there in about haft that time, hopefully.

(Naruto)

*about 12 hours after Sasuke left the hospital*

                `Where am I? ` I think as I try to move around with out making any noise which is basically imposable for me.  `WHAT THE HACK IS ON TOP OF ME AND WHY ARE MY HANDS AND FEET CHAINED UP!!!!!` I thought as I started to struggle.

            "Now, Now Naruto you don't want to keep doing that, it is making me think bad thoughts" I hear whispered in to my ear; it made me shiver.

            "Gaara, is that you?" I ask out making sure it was him (his forehead protector is covering his eyes). 

            "Yes, it is me" he said as him rubbed his face against my cheek in a loving way.

            "What are you doing to do to me?" I moan out has he starts the nibble on my ear softly. He ignores me and begins to kiss his way down the side of my face and neck biting every so often.

            "Oh, God don't stop" I gasp out arching my back. `Do I really love him like this? Or do I like Sasuke? ` But that thought quickly though out of my head as he started to suck on my Adam's apple. I started to moan louder.

            "Why do you torture me Naruto? Letting me see but not letting me touch? I think about you day, night, and even in my dreams but you some how mange to avid me. But now I have you and I am never going to let you go. You are mine." He growls in to my neck

            "But…But what about Sasuke, I love him to" I ask as he puts his hand up my shirt rubbing my chest and stomach.

            "You are mine now! Forget about him!" Gaara yelled biting my neck, drawing blood.

            "Ouch!" I cry out flinching away from him.

            "Sorry Naruto I did not mean to hurt you" he said kissing and licking at the wound making me moan.

            "Gaara I love you but I love him too" I said to him trying to capture his lips in a kiss.

            "Damn strait you love me Naruto! Get the heck off him, Gaara" A new voice yelled from about 10 feet away from us.

(Gaara)

I turned around, still covering Naruto, to see who to intruder was

            "Sasuke what are you doing here?!" I yelled coming face to face with the angry Uchiha but this one was weird he had all this black stuff on his body almost like war paint or tribally markings.

            "I am here to collect what is mine" He said taking a step closer to the bed. More importantly taking a step closer to the bed that Naruto was on.

            "I told you before that Naruto is no longer your concern! He belongs to me!" I yell back move higher on Naruto to prove my point. At that move I could see the marks on Sasuke's body start to glow and spread farther along his body. What is happening to him, dose he have a demon in him like Naruto and I do?! But I really didn't get the chance to think about because Sasuke blurred out sight. Shit now where did he go?!

            "I thought that I told you to get off of him?" I heard from the left. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a fist flying at me. Jumping off the bed to avoid it I realized my mistake; I had just left Naruto chained down on the bed alone with a perverted Sasuke leaning over him.

            "Get off that bed, you pervert!" But Sasuke just smirked 

            "What are you afraid that if he gets kiss by a real man again that he'll forget about you? Well, tough luck." He said as he leaned down and pushed Naruto's head back with his hand and kisses him full on the mouth.

 GO TO THIS PAGE!!!!! YOU WILL LOVE THE PICUTER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY!!   Well tell me what you think!! And please give me some ideas because I am completely out!! So please help me!! Sorry that I did not use a beta reader I was just so happy to get this chapter done that I wanted to post it right away!!!! 


	7. page linkpicture

Ok people I will try again to post the site with the picy ok? 

If that is not there this is what you do to go to the site. 

Step 1: Go to yahoo (type in www.yahoo.com to get to yahoo)

Step 2: type in Naruto x Sasuke

Step 3: the search should bring up a lot of links. Go to the one that says Novels.

Step 4: click it 

Step 5: Go to the last story on the page; it is called the "Tsuioku" 

Step 6: click it

Step 7: Go to about the middle of the page. There will be two pictures. The bottom one is my fav!!!!

And there it is people!! I hope that you can get there! I made it as simple as I could. I do not think that I will be able to post for the next 3 weeks back I am going out of town and seeing that I am a young girl I have no money for a laptop that has internet(so poor, so very poor) Well thank you for your reviews!! And people tell me ANY ideas that you might have I am up for anything but please remember that I am horrible about putting the characters OOC!! Sorry, hope it will fix it self over time (pray). bye  


End file.
